Jack Rogers
Jack Rogers is a ruthless, semi-illegal and rude person of the group, who is though a great engineer. He doesn't get along with almost anyone, and always makes the most inhuman choices, like when he proposed they kill or abandon Matthew in the wild after he killed someone. These choices are sometimes difficult things no one else can say but must be said, and by doing so, James has helped the group greatly. At first, Jack is given a gun to help clear a mob of leechers. He is respected despite his character for helping, until one person reveals a secret he found out about him. Jack was involved in some illegal activities etc, so he is no longer respected. William asks that no one gives him a gun anymore, and Jack says this is a new world and what he did doesn't matter. Then he blames William for stivking too much to therules of the old world and that will be their doom. Then he says the new world is theirs to take, and they have to embrace it in order to survive. At some point, some survivors arrive and they threaten a supply group and take them hostages. Jack saves them all and he is free to become an equal member of the group once more. However, he is not respected anymore now that his secret is out During a supply trip, he sees a ferrari and hijackks it, setting off the alarm and causing trouble to the group by attracting leechers. He gets in though and drives it around, making leechers follow him but he gets surrounded. He escapes though and the supply trip ends. Back in the camp, William scolds him for the trouble he caused, but he says driving such a rare car was something he always wanted to do. During the whole talk, he mocks William, and when william gets angry, James starts talking seriously. He says the world is gone, and yeah maybe everyone they knew is gone, maybe millions, and maybe billions are dead, but they are there, and the world belongs to them. He says the world is full of potential and unused goods, that no one will ever miss. He says the world out there can fulfill almost any dream any of them has ever had. He says he is not sorry for driving the car becaause it was a hell of a good car, and driving it was the experience. He also says that he may be dead the next day, so the little time he has left he wants to live without regrets. He and the assistant hook up after that Sometime, he is caught taking jewelry from dead zombies. he defended saying they are dead and they won't miss them, and someone says they have lost their value since supplies are what is important right now. Later, he is seen trying to seduce a woman by offering her jewelry. Another member of the group sabotages his plan by telling the woman the necklace comes from the zombies, Jack protests, and the member replies that he knew he would dump her once he slept with her, so he protected her. Jack had a bad reputation in the village his father came from, and when he went there at summer he caused trouble all the time. The locals despised him, and even so jack proposed the group go there when they passed nearby. The group made a stop at the village, killed the leeched residents, and found a couple of them alive. Jack found his father dead, with his shotgun in his arms. He then called him a "son of a bitch", literally, because his grandma was a bitch, and that it was like his father to not surrender to the aliens and take his own life instead. After that he felt sort of relieved and the group moved forward He helped defeat the cartel by signing up as an assistant to help the cartel leader find more men by creating a huge communications tower that would allow them to spread a message across the land. In fact, the tower was an antenna that produced waves similar to those of a dog whistle, which can't be heard from humans. By doing so, thusands of leechers stormed the cartel base and kept the cartel army at bay while William cleared out the other bases. After the cartel's fall, the tower was left to operate and drew more leechers around. This is where the helicopter team found the group of hundreds of thousands and led it back to the base. Jack also found out a way to use the alien robot weapons and by studying the robots he found their weak spots. In New York, he enters the command tower and puts on a rock cd, and he faces trouble for that because the leechers grew restless outside the walls from that. Death when the leechers invade the deadlands, as usual he tries to save himself. He is not accepted into the ship of scientists, and then he spots a man in a wheelchair bitten and gasping for help. Jack stabs him in the head and throws him off the wheelchair, and he sits on it in hopes of making it to the ship. Along the way he is thrown down by a man, and he is bitten on the waist by ann attacking leecher. Knowing he is done for, he accepts his fate silently, and loses no time to mourn. Having heard the plan set by William, he whispers "Let's go out wiith a bang". He then runs back and takes a motorcycle. He catches up to William and stops in front of him. William gets out and asks what's wrong, to which Jack replies he stole a wheelchair to get on a ship, but got bit. He then chuckles. William smiles, and says he is sorry. Jack replies that he don't dare be sorry, and hurry up and give him the explosives and the car. He will carry on the deed to kill the leechers, while William can go kill Rick and the others. They go by the side of the car, William takes out his rifle from inside, and Jack opens the driver's door. William stops him for a second and shakes his hand firmly. "You 've been a good friend", William says. "Yeah yeah, cut the drama", Jack says and gives him a frienly pat on the hand. Then he gives him a look, one of those who say that nothing else needs to be said. "Give them hell", Jack says and enters the car. William watches him as he goes, and goes for the bike. Jack drives up to the communications tower (From where all the announcements were made) and gets out of the car. He takes out the explosives and enters the building. There, he is shot by one of Rick's men, but he kills him first. Wounded and bit, he plants the explosives in a way that when the power runs out, they will blow up. Then he remembers the time he got in and played the cd for the whole town to hear, and he finds it and puts it in. During this time, William worries about why he hasn't done anything yet. But then he hears the sond "Bleeding out", he stops and chuckles. "So Jack Rogers way to go", he comments on his own and continues. Jack stands against the wall on the command center. The charges are planted, and he just waits to die. The first leehers show up at the door, having followed him in, and he shoots them all in the head until his bullets finish. He then takes out one last bullet and puts it in the gun. But when the song changes and "Carry on my wayward son" plays, he gets up, takes out a Machette and starts killing them by stabbing them on the head. "Like hell I'll die before them", he says and makes noise so that they follow him on the roof. There, he kills more of them, until he is overwhelmed and three of them start feeding on him. Clutching his teeth from pain, as his throat gets ripped open, he takes out his gun and shoots himself on the head. Josh Holloway